


Dracula Drabbles

by Ranranbolly



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Blood, Canon Divergence, Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Vampires, rosary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranranbolly/pseuds/Ranranbolly
Summary: 100 gruesome little drabbles. To be slowly added to until the challenge is complete.





	1. Drabbles 1-7

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a writing exercise. Drabbles courteous of a list found by kathrineroid on Wordpress. Terribly rusty on this book, as it has been a few years, but some drabbles may be epistolary in nature and others may not. I know most challenges require the chapters/drabbles to be independent, but mine will probably tie into each other.

**1\. Introduction (Jonathan)**

On the Eve of St. George's Day as he waited for his carriage to arrive that would bring him to his client's estate, Jonathan Harker could not deny that the local superstitions had begun to worm their way into his spine. He could not in all honesty say he wasn't grateful for the idolatrous crucifix forced upon him by the old woman at the inn, and there was some comfort to the rosary beads despite the fact that he was a stalwart English Churchman. It was an odd introduction to this strange country, to be sure.

 

**2\. Making History (Renfield)**

(Date unknown, ink smudged by spots of brownish-red. An entry from the diary of R. M. Renfield)

_They have not seen or felt the change as I have. With each new life I grow stronger. It began with my late wife's cat. I can feel the master's preparations. I must wait for him. My brother insists he accompany me while my physician attends to my health. I will keep my secret for now. I have been making history. Tomorrow I'll catch a dog. That should be two years of life at the very least. Time enough to wait for master._

 

**3\. Complicated (Count Dracula)**

He never ceased to find amusement in the uninformed. These enlightened Englishmen were a delight to converse with. Arrogant and self-assured about so many things, confident that the laws of their new sciences would bring an end to primitive fears. The Count would enjoy entertaining this one for a few days. Perhaps a few weeks. The new age had truly inspired him to finally seek out new soil and roots. Unfortunately, the curiosity of these enlightened fools would most assuredly make the process far more complicated than he'd have liked if he was not careful.

 

**4\. Rivalry (The Brides)**

Centuries together had made them think as one, to move as separate parts of the same body. Every meal was gladly shared, and every sip of fresh blood decadently savored. They had long since abandoned their titles and names, sisters and brides in death as they were. Two dark beauties and one as fair as a china plate. Between them, the only rivalry was for the affection of their victims. The blood tasted so much sweeter when he begged them for poison laced kisses. The Count was not nearly so affectionate as a dying man.

 

**5\. Unbreakable (Jonathan)**

The pinpricks of his nightmare fading, Jonathan tried to brush aside his doubts--or at the very least, assure himself that all was well. It must be the over-seasoned meat, or perhaps the sour wine he'd been dining on as of late. Yet he was not so confident that he would fall asleep in an unfamiliar room ever again.

When the Count bid for his company that evening, despite his best efforts to courteously decline, Jonathan found his will unbreakable. There would be no quiet nights in the safety of his own room. No rest without some nightmare of white-fanged kisses.

 

**6\. Obsession (Dracula)**

(An entry from the journal of Count Dracula. English translation.)

  _19 May,_

_'Friend' Jonathan will write three letters. His English curiosity has forced my hand. My children will be happy, but I am not. It would be better if he had kept to himself more wisely. Friendly advice is never followed, as you well know by now. It pains me to rush this as I must; his taste is most delightful. I will bring the woman here to whom he often writes. Perhaps I will even give her his letters. I feel my joy in his company is becoming an obsession._

 

**7\. Eternity (Jonathan)**

In writing his letters short-hand, Jonathan hoped perhaps he could tell Mina of all that had happened within the confines of this stone-faced hell. The Count had outlined perfectly without saying it in so many words, that Jonathan would soon die. He hadn't felt the man behind him when he completed his first draft, for the monster Jonathan had begun to see him for was a brother to the shadows. Jonathan might have finished it altogether were it not for the splinter on his writing desk. He pricked his finger--and sharp teeth soon drew him into darkness. And eternity.


	2. Drabbles 8-13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how hard it was to say so much with so little words! The first time I'd done a drabble challenge, it was a struggle to fill all of them in. Now I'm just trying not to go over the 100 word limit. Additionally, 33%?! That's--who came up with that one?

**8\. Gateway (The Brides)**

"Are we not to dine tonight?" The youngest demanded of him, eyeing their master and husband's handiwork. Prone on his bed, Jonathan's hands had been clasped in front of him as with any dead man might when proper care was taken.

The Count patiently stroked through her dark, water-silk curls. "I made no such promises," he informed her, "but there is someone else approaching the gateway. A mother seeking her child. Go now, my dears. Before my other children get there first."

He was good to them. He would be good to their brother, too.

 

**9\. Death (Mina)**

(An entry from the journal of Mina Murray)

_20 August,_

_I can not sleep. Mr. Hawkins has sent no news of Jonathan. I had expected a letter by now, in the months since his departure. In fact, I did dream last night that something arrived, a letter from a kind sister. It is difficult to write with my heart so heavy, but I shall resolve to continue. Jonathan, though my greatest fear is that in some way you could have met your death--my hand shakes to pen the letters to that awful word. I hope you are safe._

 

**10\. Opportunities (Lucy)**

Lucy watched Arthur's face, tracing the lines and memorizing them as best she could. Her dear, sweet Arthur. He couldn't know how much she loved him, and in her failing health she was terrified that she was running out of time. They were to be married, but between her awful nightmares she could not remember and the unbearable weakness she felt through to her marrow, the opportunities she found to spend with him in peace were few. She closed her eyes and tasted salt.

 

**11\. 33% (Arthur , Lord Godalming)**

"I suppose something along the lines of 33%, though this is not an exact science yet, my young sir," Van Helsing informed him, "she will be better soon, god willing. You have done well."

Arthur did not want to relinquish his position beside his beloved, but he knew Seward was far more experienced than himself at this sort of thing.

"She is my everything. My life is hers," Arthur repeated, as he had told them before willingly opening his own vein.

 

**12\. Dead Wrong (Jonathan)**

Jonathan stood at the window, observing the goings-on in the gardens below by the men who had been recruited for The Count's tasks. The word 'master' tasted oddly on his tongue. He was forced to use it all the same. Any assumption on his part that he could defy him was dead wrong.

"Jonathan," the deep voice commanded, laced with promises he had yet to understand. "You are hungry."

Mina would hate him if she knew, but some day she might come to love him more for this. Lucy was delicious.

 

**13\. Running Away (Dracula)**

He had many of them. His children. They were often fleeting, fool-hardy when not kept at his side. It was his own fault for leaving her at her grave to rest and feed. She had been so beautiful. Running away from the vision he had created was an option no living man dared consider. Lucy would never rise again, after tonight. Perhaps it was for the best. Taking two back over the oceans to feed on a small crew was already a challenge. Three might very well be impossible.

 


	3. Drabbles 14-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking at some of these prompts/drabbles today, I thought 'oh god, what have I gotten myself into this time?'

**14\. Judgment (Jonathan)**

It was difficult to summon any sense of shame. Guilt. Sympathy for the dead. Jonathan did not long for services to wash him of sin in the good English church. He did not long for daylight. Thirst was his god now, and the only feet he could ever hope to pray at were those of his master. Perhaps some day he would meet the final judgment he had so feared as a small boy, when no lesson was ever truly complete without a healthy dose of knuckle rapping and the promise of heavenly wrath. For now, he would enjoy himself.

 

**15\. Seeking Solace (Mina)**

This wasn't proper, certainly not in light of poor Lucy's death. That did not stop Mina from penning her missive to the man she had only ever met once to say good-bye to her dearest friend and as close to a sister as she would ever have. She reminded herself she was not purely seeking solace for herself, but only wished to know of the final days she had missed.

"Lord Godalming," Mina read aloud, "if it pleases you, I am leaving my card. I wish to--" Mina tossed the missive into the fire. What was she thinking?

 

**16\. Excuses (John, Dr. Seward)**

Lord Godalming and Quincey Morris were the dearest of acquaintances in those final moments as together they mourned for their dearest Lucy, alongside Dr. Van Helsing. The thing that had taken her was no more, and she could be at peace. Yet were he alone, Dr. John Seward would have eagerly given her every last drop of his blood. At night, sometimes, he dreamed of her wrapped in white lace, dripping with a freshly murdered victim. When waking hours dispelled it, he made excuses for himself. These were nightmares, not dreams. Phantoms of evil. Nothing more.

 

**17\. Vengeance (Jonathan)**

"You will help me tonight, Jonathan," Count Dracula informed him, cruel smile stained red with blood.  
He did not argue, and in fact the seed of loyalty to his master now would not have allowed him to. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, pained as he was that his silent nightly visit to Mina's bedroom would not happen.  
"You are hungry, is it not the English custom that vengeance triumphs over death?"  
Even privy to what the count was, and what he too had become, Jonathan could only nod. His master would always speak in silly riddles.

 


End file.
